User blog:Dae Cora/Character Interview: Rani Konohi
Me: Hello everyone, t's great to have you all here! Today on RSS live, we'll be interviewing a very fiesty young lady, who also happens to be the main female protagonisr of RSS. Everyone please welcome the metal dragon, Rani Konohi! *Rani enters with a confused look on her face as the crowd cheers (some boo)* Me: Rani it's great to see you, how've you been? Rani: Where the hell am I? Where are the donuts? Me: Ahaha, sorry but that was just a lie. We knew you wouldn't come here on your own, so we used your gullibility to trap you. Rani: You lied to me? And what's this about gullibility? You obiously don't know me 'cause I'm not gullible. Me: I just said the answer to both of those things. And Rani, you trusted that, that hobo would give you donuts, if you followed him. *looks at intern dressed in rags* Rani: What? There's a chance he was telling the truth. Besides, you could've just asked. Me: *Blank stare* We sent you countless calls and emails. Not once did you respond. Rani: *Poker face* I have no idea what you're talking about. *Staring contest initiated* Earpiece: Dae, get a move on it! The show doesn't last forever! Me: Hm? Oh! So moving on, Rani, I heard that you're not an origiinal new yorker? Rani: Oh? Me: Yeah, care to tell us where you're from? Rani: *Pretends to think about it* Mm, nope. Me: *Grits teeth* Care to give us an answer as to why? Rani: Not until I get my donuts. Me: *Twitch* Someone, get this girl a donut! *Employee rushes out with Dunkin Donuts* Me: Now, where are you originally from, Rani? Rani: *Mouth full of donut* Habaii Me: Wow, which island? Rani: *Swallows* Molokai Me: I see, well you've come quite a long way. It must've been beautiful, though. Rani: *Narrows eyes* Yeah, it was... Me: Do you miss it? Rani: *Stays silent for a moment* I guess.. *Suddenly smirks* Why? Want me to leave already? Me: *Wicked smile* Not yet, this interview isn't even close to being done. Rani: Such a pity. Me: Truly. *Lightning shocks the air* Ear piece: Dae! Me: What was your life like in Hawaii? *Senses it's a sensitive topic, but continues out of sadistic habits* Was it full of hula dancing, surfing, and coconuts? Rani: *Mock cheerfulness* Yup! It was so much fun! Me: That's great. You must have a lot of happy memories with your family then. Rani: *Look of guilt flashes across her face* ..definitely Me: Yet, I always see you alone,,, Are they still in Hawaii? Rani: *Stares, contemplating on her answer* Yes. Me: Wha- Rani: But, they're dead. Me:..I see, were you close with your parents? Rani: At one point. Me: Well Rani, it seems that you have quite an interesting story. Coming from Hawaii and all, tell us, why did you move? Rani: I don't see how that's any of your business, old lady. Me: *Holding back anger: Well this is an interview. Rani: An interview I didn't agree too. Me: Tch. Fine, then how about you tell us how being a child of the zodiac has changed your life. Rani: Sorry, but that's confidential information only children of the zodiac can know. Me: Then, what if I brought another zodiac child here. Rani: They'd already know the answer. Me: Fine, then what about Jae? He's a child of the zodiac, but hasn't received his mark. Would he know? Rani: No, but he will soon enough. But to be honest, I think you have an addiction to kidnapping people. You should really get that checked out. Me: *Irritated* Fine, we'll skip this one for now. *Sigh* It says here that you're a streetfighter. Rani: That's right. Me: How'd you get into that? Rani: *Ignores* Yoohhooo, boys! Do you mind getting me another donut? Oh, and I could really use a cigarette! *cute and innocent act* Me: You, don't ignore me! And you certainly CAN NOT smoke in here! Also, don't seduce my interns!! *Lovestruck Interns bring her a donut and cigarette.* Me: And you! Don't listen to her!! Where did you even get a cigarette?! Rani: Sheessshhh, loosen up old lady. *About to light the cigarette* Me: I told you, you can't smoke in here! Rani: Sorry, but I don't listen to little old women, or anyone for that matter. I do what I want, when I want. And if you don't like it, you're either gonna have to suck it up, or make a compromise. Me: What about you?? Rani: I don't make compromises. Me: Ugghhh. *Somehow, ended up taking the interview outside. Rani is heavily guarded though, so she won't escape." Me: How did it end up like this. Rani: *eating her 5th donut** Your boss fell victim to my charms. Me: When did you even talk to Mike? Rani: Oh, yeah. All I did was say you were pretty, and you got all gushy. You were so preoccupied, you didn't notice me sneaking out. Me *gasp* Am I really pretty?!?! Rani: *Blunt* Are you kidding? It was an obvious lie. Me: *deppressed* Rani: Oh, and he told me to tell you to hurry up, it's already been 15 minutes since the show started. Me: It wouldn't be like this if you would only answer my questions! Rani: *Lights cigarette* Me: I should pretend like I'm choking to death, Rani: Sorry old lady, but I wouldn't really care if you dropped dead this instant. Me: UWAAHH! You're so mean! You shouldn't call people old ladies! I'm not even that old! Rani: Tick tock, Grandma Me: Don't call me that either!!! *takes a deep breath* Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, what made you become a street fighter? Rani: *shrugs* Some old man. Me: Uhhh, care to explain. Rani: He asked me to test out these weapons he was developing. He would pay for all my living expenses and gave me my own apartment, so I didn't see a reason to say no. Me: What about school? Rani: Dropped out. Me: Why? How come left your family? Is that why you moved, to work for that man? Rani: *Breathes out a puff of smoke* I tolf you my family was dead, didn't I? *turns to look me in the eye, with such a strong look. Her golden eyes were shining brighter than the sun.* Me: I..understand. Yet, you're 18 now, I'm sure you could find a job somewhere. Did you come to like streetfighting? Rani: *Stares off, contemplating* It's not that... It was first a way of surviving, but now it's like training. I have to get stronger. Me: Do you mean literally or something else? Also, why do you have to get stronger? Rani: You're asking so many damn questions, Grandma! I can't keep up with them. Me: Sorry, What do you mean as a way of surviving? Rani: ... I guess, back then... I was lost. Sure, it kept me off the streets, but I didn't really care about that. In fact, I thought I didn't deserve to even be on the streets. I should've been left drowning in the ocean, or something... I didn''t know why I was here, why God would make someone so despicable as me, but... then that strange man came. He offered me a purpose in life, and I took it. It wasn't much, but fighting and getting higher in the ranks took my mind off of all the shit that had happened to me.'' Me: ...And you have something new to strive for now? Is that why you have to get stronger? Rani: ...yeah, I guess it is. Me: And what it is you're striving for? Rani: *Mischeivious grin* Isn't it obvious? To eradicate all old ladies from this world, starting with you! Me: Stop teasing me! And I'm not old! *Hides behind a random guard, anyways* Rani: *Evil laughs* Me: But seriously, what is you're getting stronger for? Rani: The race of course. Me: Ah, that's right! I forgot! Rani: Aren't you the author? Me: All the characters are fighting for first place because they hope the Jade Emperor will grant their greatest wish. What's your wish? Rani: *blushes and quickly turns away* L-like I'd tell you! Me: Awww, why?! I wanna know!! Rani: You're really immature for an old lady. Me: I'm not old! Rani: Boys! Darlings! Do you have any beer I could drink? Me: I ALREADY LET YOU SMOKE, THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU GET DRUNK! Rani: Chill, I have a high tolerance for alcohol. Me: That's not the problem! Rani: Oh thanks so much! I was dying of thirst! You really saved me there! *kisses intern on the cheek. Intern nearly dies* Me: THEN DRINK WATER! Rani: *turns with a scary look in her eye* If you want me to answer your stalker questions, I'm gonna have to be a little typsy, so shut up! Me: Merp. Rani: *Chugs down a bottle of beer* Ahh, nice annd refreshed! Now what was the question? Me: W-what your wish was. Rani: *Sighs. Takes another beer from a six pack and takes a long gulp* I want to be a night watcher. Me: A what? Rani: A night watcher. When I was small, my mother told me that night watchers were the spirits of dead warriors, who were still working to protect the lands and their people, even in their death. Me: But after you die, won't you want to rest. Rani: *Narrows eyes* i don't deserve to rest! I made a promise that I would protect everyone. That's why I need to get stronger. *Realizes what she just said* But you can't tell anyone I said this, okay? Me: Yeah, but Rani.. You act all tough and mean, but when it comes down to it... You're really just a sweet heart, aren't you? Rani: Haha, in your dreams! I break about 10 boys' hearts in a day *intern squeaks*. It's not that I want to protect them, it's just that everyone else is weak compared to me. If they all die, who's gonna make my strawberry frappuchino at Starbucks? There probably won't even be a Starbucks! Me: Strawberry Frappuchino? Rani: Did I say strawberry frappuchino, I meant... a mocha frappuchino with lots of liquor in it. Me: Right... But why do I feel like there's something more to your wish? I mean, if you want to becom a night watcher, can't you just go jump of a bridge or something. Rani: Please, I'm above suicide, I have at least enough respect for myself to not take my own life. Besides, I have things that still need to be done, my duties won't be completed until I cross that finish line. Me: *Snickers* She said duty Rani: Tch. What are you? Five? Me: Maybe... But I don't buy it, you said yourself that you don't even deserve to live out on the streets. I personally think that you're just putting up a tough girl front to scare people away. In reality, there is something you want to protect, and I'm going to figure out what that something is. *suddenly breaks out into a grin* Or someone. Rani: HAH?? What are you talking about? Listen, this interview has gone on long enough, I really don't have time for anymore of these ridiculous questions. I'm going home, adios, au revoir, goodbye, saionara!! Me: *Smirks* boys. *The guardst tackle Rani, but she puts up a good fight. However, the alcohol has made her movements sluggish, and she is eventualy pinned to the ground. They force her to drink the rest of the six pack, making her completely drunk. Is this a crime? Probably,* Me: Now, Rani, we won't have any more trouble getting answers out of you, will we? Rani: Heheheh *hiccup* Nooooooo, Ma'am. Hehehehe Me: Good, so what is your wish for the Jade Emperor. Rani: *Suddenly serious* I... want to dieee in da prace of ma fam-i-ly. I wont usss to switch places, and let dem come back to life, so that they cans be a happy family once again. Me: Without you? Rani: Mhm. Itssss ma fault that day died in the firssst place. I wuss de one who picked our family apart. If it wasssn't fo mayy... I'm surre they would all steel be smiling and Ryan, *chokes back tears* he would almost be a young man. None of dem deserved to die, that's why, even if I can't be dere, I wont to be able to protect and let dem be happy again! Me: Rani... ah, I see. I was going to ask what you want most in life, but could it be that you simply want to protect the ones you love. Rani: YASS! I want everyones to be able to live a peaceful life at all costs! Me: Even if it costs you your happiness. Even if it costs you your life? Rani: Of course, and especially if it costs me maa life. I don't deserve to live, and my life isn't nearly as impotant as the lives of others. I want dee people I luv to lead joyous lives, even if dat means day end up hating me. My life is already crappy as it is. Who cares if a little mo shit gets thrown on top of me? Me:... Rani: No... even when I try to be normal, I fail. That's how much of a selfish bitch I am. The truth is, what I want more than anything is to be loved and accepted by others. I'm not lying when I say that if the Jade Emperor granted me one wish, it would be to switch me and my family's fates. It's true that I would do anything to protect the ones close to me, but,,, I can't help but still yearn for someone who will just hug me, when I'm sad and tell me everything's alright. Someone who will accept me and the monster inside me, someone who will wipe away my tears, someone who will see through the bitch act I put on everyday. Just one is enough, I just need one. Yet, I know they'll never come, because demons like me don't deserve someone so kind. People like me don't deserve to be happy. We deserve to crave happiness, but never get it. *Cue water works* Me: *Trying not to run over and give Rani a hug as they cry together* What a t-tragically beautiful answer. *Sniffle* Moving on, what's your biggest fear? Rani: Fire, I hate fire!! Oh, and I'm scared of making the wrog choice and hurting the ones I love. Me: *snickers as she writes this all down* Well, seeing as how long this has gotten and that it's already 1 in the morning, we'll say farewell for now! Bye bye! See you tomorrow! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts